


nothing safe is worth the drive

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Driving, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, alec learns how to drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 21:  everybody lives/nobody dies





	nothing safe is worth the drive

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Treacherous by Taylor Swift

“We’re all going to die,” Magnus bemoaned. Clary and Izzy giggled in the backseat.

“We’re not going to die,” Alec grumbled, shooting a glare at Clary and Izzy through the rear view mirror. “How hard can it be?” he asked, looking back to the empty parking lot in front of them.

“Famous last words,” Clary coughed, earning a laugh from Magnus. Alec swatted his arm.

“Everyone stop bullying me so I can focus.”

Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Of course, darling. We’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“You’ll be fine, Alexander,” Magnus said softly. “Driving really isn’t _that_ difficult.”

“Especially in empty, wide open parking lots where there’s very little chance of hitting something,” Clary added helpfully. “I still can’t believe you and Izzy don’t know how to drive.”

“It’s not exactly a necessary skill for killing demons,” Izzy said. “Besides, we live in New York. No one drives in New York.”

Alec took a deep breath and eased his foot off the brake. His eyes widened as the car pulled forward ever so slightly, heart racing faster than any speed the car would end up going with him behind the wheel.

Magnus squeezed his shoulder again. “Breathe, darling,” he whispered. “You’re doing wonderfully.”

“Hit the gas!” Clary crowed from the backseat.

“Iz, I think your girlfriend has a death wish,” Alec muttered. He pressed lightly on the gas, stomach sinking as the car lurched forward. His eyes darted back and forth between the speedometer as it ticked upwards and a tree at the end of the parking lot that was getting alarmingly closer. He took his foot off the gas and coasted through a turn, looping around back towards where he’d started.

“You’re doing great, Alec. Now floor it!” Clary yelled.

“I’m good, thanks,” Alec said, coming to a stop and putting the parking break back on. Clary groaned. 

Magnus leaned towards him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, supporting himself on the glove box. “You did great, darling.”

Alec relaxed against the seat and gave Magnus a weak smile. He laced their fingers together, squeezing until his heart had calmed.

“My turn!” Izzy called excitedly.

Alec’s eyes widened. “I think I’ll sit this one out.” Izzy pouted at him in the mirror. “No offense, Iz, but I have a feeling Clary’s efforts will be a lot more successful with you behind the wheel, and I would very much like to survive today.”

Magnus laughed. “Come on, Alexander. If she does anything too dangerous, I’ll portal us out of the car,” he said, earning an indignant noise from both Izzy and Clary.

“Fine,” Alec sighed, unbuckling his seat belt so he could swap seats with his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
